Sweetest Sin
by Cherry Blossoms 1991
Summary: Sakura is sent on an undercover mission by Danzo to work as a dancer in a night club in a town where criminals frequent. Her mission spirals out of control when Sasuke reappears in her life and takes a sudden interest in her. Love and lust will collide!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetest Sin****  
**

_**A/N Okay guys, so here is the winning story that got the majority of the votes. I hope you guys like it. The contest is still ongoing for anyone who would like to enter. For Details check in Seducing Sasuke (chapters 12-14; not exactly chapters). I named this story Sweetest Sin after the song of the same name by Jessica Simpson. I 3 that song. Please read and review, as always to let me know what you think. Remember that reviewing helps keep me writing! So without further ado, here is my new fanfic Sweetest Sin!**_

**Chapter One**

_'Damn him! Damn him to hell!'_ Sakura couldn't help but curse the Hokage. To say that she was pissed was an understatement. Her latest mission was proof enough of that. How could that bastard do this to her? Oh right, because he was the fucking 6th Hokage.

Danzo had sent her on a Classified Top Secret mission to find out all she could about the remaining members of the Akatsuki in a dangerous town where missing nin were said to frequent. He had sent her alone, without her teammates to back her up should anything go wrong. She was sure this was his revenge on Tsunade; Sending her student to such a dangerous place such as this.

And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he sent her to work undercover as a dancer in a men only nightclub that practically had "_easy sex_" written all over it.

It wasn't exactly a strip club and it wasn't required to have sex with the patrons but it wasn't discouraged either. Sakura had made it clear from day one that she would not engage in these optional "_opportunities_". She refused each and every offer that she received which, considering her exotic beauty, were plenty.

She wouldn't just throw away her virginity to any man. She still had her dignity. She may have been forced to work here but she sure as hell wouldn't let anyone tell her what she could or couldn't do with her body. Not even Danzo.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what her friends would think if they knew of her current situation. Surely Naruto would angrily protest and get himself in trouble. Thankfully she knew that Kakashi would restrain the hotheaded ninja who she'd come to love like a brother, assuring him that being a kunoichi meant dealing with missions such as this.

Still she was glad that no one knew of her mission. It would be too embarrassing and she would never be able to show her face in Konoha again if anyone ever found out. As if it wasn't enough that she had to degrade herself this way.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she stared herself in the large ornate mirror. She was in her own dressing room, being the star of the show had its perks. She carefully applied makeup to her face, using it at the minimum, to give herself a natural, innocent look to complement the outfit she was wearing for tonight's show. If it could be called innocent or even an outfit for that matter.

She was wearing what had to be the skimpiest clothes imaginable. She wore very short black shorts with a large elaborate belt, a small black and silver shirt that showed more skin than she would have liked and knee high stiletto boots. The clothes were so revealing that they left nothing to imagination. Her long, pink locks were tousled and loose over her shoulders.

A knock on her door was heard before an older woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes poked her head in. "Are you ready yet? You're up next."

"Yes, I am. I'll be out in a minute." she responded to the woman who nodded and left. Sakura took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed the black and silver mask for tonight from her vanity table and put it on. She had to admit it; She looked sexy.

"Well I guess this is it?" she said to herself as she left her dressing room. "Another night for Haruko to shine."

Haruko was the stage name she had chosen for safety and personal reasons. If she used her real name she could be in serious trouble. After all this place was swarming with criminals who would undoubtedly harm her if they knew she was a kunoichi in disguise. Normally she wore a different color and size wig each night, to hide her vibrant pink hair, but tonight she decided not to. The patrons would simply think it was just another wig.

Taking her place on a platform that would take her up to the stage, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the information that the owner of the club, who was an acquaintance of Danzo's, had given her was true.

He had said that two men that might know something of the Akatsuki would be here tonight. He promised her to give them the best seats to enjoy the show. He also told her that if she wanted the information then she'd have to seduce one of them. She was not looking forward to that.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura waited. Above her, she could hear someone announcing her "Gentlemen, I hope you're ready because we have quite the show tonight. Because tonight, the sexy vixen, Haruko is going to choose one lucky fellow to dance for. Now let's give it up for Haruko Mori!"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, Sakura." she said as the platform she stood on began to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweetest Sin**

_**A/N: Alright guys, so here is chapter two.**____**I'm currently working on the next chapters and I will try to post as soon as possible. READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews encourage me to keep writing. They only take like a minute (if your reviews are short). Doesn't matter if it's just to 'Update soon' type of review. P.S: Does anyone suggest any songs? I need ideas for the song that Haruko (Sakura) will dance to. I have the one she's gonna dance for the guy she chooses but I need another song for before. I have some ideas but I'd like some suggestions.**_

**Chapter Two**

"You're going to a strip club? With Sasuke. Are you insane?" Karin, the only female member of Team Taka, shouted, anger seething through her.

"No, I'm not insane. And I think the preferred term is Gentleman's nightclub. It is not a strip club." Suigetsu countered, amused at the redhead's reaction to his and Sasuke's plan for the night. "

"Strip club...nightclub...Whatever you want to call it it's essentially the same thing. Places filled with prostitutes looking for easy sex." Karin huffed "Which brings up the question; why exactly is Sasuke going to such a place. I mean, I know why you are going, but why is he going?"

"He is looking for information about his uncle, Madara. And perhaps to get laid, kami knows that he needs it. Suigetsu replies, enjoying Karin's reaction. "Seeing as we are constantly on the move, there isn't time to appreciate beautiful women."

"Why can't Jugo go with you instead? Sasuke shouldn't waste his time in places like that." Karin said.

"And corrupt our poor teammate, Jugo, in such places. That is seriously wrong on so many different levels of wrong." Suigetsu said, feigning mock horror.

"Well, then if Sasuke goes...then I'll go too." Karin replied in a stubborn voice.

"Women aren't allowed. Unless you're rethinking your life and have decided to become a slut...Oh wait a minute, I forgot, you already are one."

"Shut up, you shark face!" Karin shouted, trying to punch Suigetsu who turned to water on contact with her fist.

"Wow, Karin, I think you're going all soft on me. Was that supposed to hurt?" he teased.

"Bastard...one of these days..." she said, glaring daggers at the silver-haired teammate of hers.

"Karin, Suigetsu enough fooling around." Sasuke said as he walked over to them.  
"Let's go, Suigetsu."  
"As you wish, Boss. Beautiful girls, here I come." Suigetsu said, as a huge smile forms on his lips, exposing his shark like teeth.

Karin, you and Jugo stay here and ask around. See if you can find anything that can help us." Sasuke orders the redhead, who was fuming at the thought of other woman getting close Sasuke. She was trying not to seem jealous. After all, Sasuke was just her teammate and leader. Nothing more.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." She said, hiding the apparent frustration in her voice.

"Hn." is all Sasuke says as he and Suigetsu walk off towards the club, where hopefully they would find the information they sought.

Even if they didn't find anything, Suigetsu wouldn't be too upset. As long as he saw could enjoy being surrounded by all those scantily dressed women was enough of a consolation prize in his opinion.

When they arrived at the club, they weren't surprised to see a long line of men waiting to go in. For a moment, Suigetsu worried that they wouldn't be able to get in. But then he watched as Sasuke walked over to the front of the line, much to the anger of the other men waiting in line.

Many were cursing at the Uchiha, but he ignored the protests and handed his and Suigetsu's VIP invitations to the bouncer at the entrance. The owner of the club had somehow knew that he was in town and given him the invitations to his club, overly eager to have the Uchiha attend that night's show.

At first, Sasuke had thought of refusing them but reconsidered. What better place to gather the information he wanted then at a nightclub where missing ninja and other dangerous criminals gathered? Not only that, but also a place where he could have easy, cheap sex with an unknown woman that he'd never see again afterwards. It was too much of a good opportunity to pass up.

And, if he had refused, he knew Suigetsu would never let him live it down. He didn't need that.

"Welcome, Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Hozuki. We've been expecting you." the bouncer informed them as he called someone through his earpiece. "Fumiko will escort you to your seats."

As he spoke the name, an older woman with dark hair and blue eyes appears. "I am Fumiko, wife of the owner of this establishment. I will escort you to your seats. Follow me, if you will."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sasuke and Suigetsu follow Fumiko to the VIP seats that are in an enclosed area. Black leather couches instead of wooden chairs occupied the space as well as few mahogany tables. Anything that generally occupied a VIP section was there.

"This is the VIP section. Normally this area is filled with more patrons but tonight it's only for the two of you." She told the two men. "You're just in time for the highlight of night. Our star, Haruko, is the reason for this club's success."

"Who is Haruko?" Suigetsu asked the woman, interested in the woman. "Is she hot?"

"Haruko is a very beautiful young woman, if that is what you mean by hot. Many men fall for her exotic beauty."

"Very beautiful, you say...Well then I can't wait to see her with my own eyes. Is it possible that I could meet her?" Suigetsu asked in a tone that suggested that he wanted to do more than just talk to her.

"I doubt it." Fumiko replies. "If you're looking for entertainment, you'd be better off with any other of the dancers here. Haruko is a decent young woman; despite working in a place such as this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see to the other patrons. The bar is open if you'd like a drink."

With that, Fumiko bows and walks away.

"So, Sasuke what do you think of the place? I can't wait to see Haruko. Too bad she's off the menu, if you know what I mean." Suigetsu says as he walks off. "Do you want me to bring you something to drink? Some sake?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Be right back."

Suigetsu was gone for a few minutes before he returned with a bottle of sake and two glass cups in hand and a stunningly attractive brunette wearing a tight gold dress, whispering in his ear. Suigetsu just smirked.

"Sasuke, meet my new friend, Ruka. Ruka, this is my teammate, Sasuke."

"Hello, Sasuke." Ruka said, extending her hand to him but Sasuke remained where he was. Ruka dropped her hand and sat down beside Suigetsu.

"I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. He's always in a bad mood. Don't mind him." Suigetsu told her, lightening the mood.

"It's alright, Sui. So, you said wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes. You see my friend here is looking for information on someone. His name is Madara Uchiha. Do you know something about him or do you know someone who could give us the information we're looking for?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Haruko might be able to help you" She told them, looking to see if no one was around to hear her. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but there are rumors that Haruko's family was slaughtered by Madara. Haruko barely managed to escape. When Lady Fumiko found her, Haruko was at the brink of death."

"That is horrible. Do you know anything else?" Suigetsu encouraged, feeling lucky he found someone with a loose tongue.

"I don't know much, but I do know that Haruko was a medic in her homeland. She is not a kunoichi ,though because where she's from, women aren't allowed to be ninja. Still she's strong. She once single handedly beat a man twice her size because he tried to go too far with her. I don't know her personally so I can't say much. She is so reserved and serious. The only reason she is here is because she feels indebted to Lady Fumiko for saving her but if she could, she would be out looking for Madara. She wants nothing more than to avenge her family."

"Interesting. I wonder if we could talk to her. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Well, I have to get back to work. I guess I'll see you later. At least I hope so." Ruka informed them, looking at Suigetsu seductively. She had to admit that Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous, but Suigetsu was more her type.

"Of course. I'll definitely be seeing you later, beautiful." Suigetsu said, giving the woman one of his signature winks and smirks. She walked away and looked back and blew a kiss in their direction.

"I've been hearing so much of this Haruko that I can't wait to see her. She seems to be your type, huh Sasuke." Suigetsu said as he downed his glass of sake.

Just then, the lights centered on the stage as middle aged man in his mid fifties came upstage to announce the next act.

"Gentlemen, I hope you're ready because we have quite the show tonight. Because tonight, the sexy vixen, Haruko is going to choose one lucky fellow to dance for.  
Now, let's give it up for Haruko Mori."

Applause and shouts were heard everywhere. Even Suigetsu joined in. He was hoping that he would be the lucky guy that Haruko chose. He watched intently the stage as a woman slowly rose to the top from a platform as sparks of fire erupted from the sides. He couldn't see her face clearly because it was covered with a dark black and silver mask. But that didn't matter to him right then because her body was that of a goddess. She was hot.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven. She is one gorgeous woman. Don't you agree, Sasuke?"

"Hn.". was all Sasuke said as the music started. He had to admit that Suigetsu was right. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but wonder if he had met her somewhere before. He wasn't sure why, but she felt familiar to him. He was compelled. Somehow, the great Sasuke Uchiha found himself drawn to her.

He desired her in a way that no other woman had made him feel. The only other girl that held a place in his life had been a person from his past. His former teammate, Sakura Haruno.

The only reason for which he would have returned to Konoha for. But, last he heard, she had moved on. She had accepted the bushy browed Lee. Apparently she didn't love him as she claimed back when they were rookies.

'Just forget about her. She isn't worth it. She forgot about you and moved on with her life and you should do the same.' Sasuke thought to himself, willing his thoughts to become a reality. But little does he know is that Sakura us closer than he thinks. Much closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the songs mentioned or their lyrics. They belong to their respective owners.**

A/N: The chapter is mostly in 3rd person POV from Sakura's perspective but she's not the narrator. There is also parts where it's from Sasuke's. Warning: No nothing mature but it might seem so. I'm not good at describing dancing but I did my best. And I apologize for the late update. Enjoy! Please REVIEW!  
  
_**Chapter 3**_

The lights dim and the music begins. Sakura takes a deep breath as she begins to dance slowly and seductively. All eyes were on her. Secretly, she was glad that Ino had dragged her to all those dance classes. At that time, Sakura cursed her blonde friend to hell and back but now she was grateful because otherwise she'd be making a total fool of herself. Those classes really paid off.

Dancing to the song wasn't at all that difficult. The hard part was knowing that right now, all the men in the room were probably having indecent thoughts about her. Just thinking that was wrong.

Clearing her mind, she forces herself to focus on her movements as well as her task. She had chosen the songs that she would dance to very carefully.  
The first song that she chose was Cyclone by Baby Bash. It wasn't one of her favorites but she needed a song that would set the mood.

She looked around the room pretending to be looking for the man she would dance to. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of all these men who were hoping that she would choose one of them. Well they were in for disappointment because she had made her choice.

She couldn't see his features clearly from her place onstage but she knew that he was her ticket out of this. All she had to do was seduce him, gather all the intel she needed and report back to the Sixth and forget that this ever happened. It seemed easy enough. And she had prepared a very potent serum that she would use to get him turned on and another to drug him after she got what she needed. That was the plan and she hoped that it worked because Plan B involved losing her virginity. Something she was not planning on doing with that bastard.

The first song was just about to end so it was now or never. Slowly, she walked down the few steps and continued her dance. When it's over, her eyes land on her victim. She smiles seductively at him and winks as she walks over to him.

The next song she had chosen was her favorite. Say it Right by Nelly Furtado. As the song begins, another girl blind folds the raven haired man on cue. The man seemed on the verge of pulling the blindfold off but his companion convinced him otherwise. At least that's how it seemed.

She begins dancing as soon as she was with him. Sakura danced as seductively as she could. She emptied her mind and danced.

_**In the day, in the night**_

_**Say it right, say it all **_

_**You either got it or you don't  
You either stand or you fall**_

When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hands  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_  
_  
She focused herself on the song's lyrics. She had to because she was practically giving the guy a lap dance. Occasionally she would slip her hands on his body, feeling sinewy muscle beneath his shirt.

_**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
**__**Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me**_

I can't say that I'm not lost and found  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show you tonight

As Haruko continued dancing, Sasuke felt himself getting turned on. She was intoxicating him with her light floral scent. Her touch was driving him insane. He just wanted to pull of the blindfold from his eyes and kiss her senseless.

His mind was whirling with thoughts of fucking her right then and there but he knew better. Despite being a rogue ninja, he still had his principles. He had no doubt that all the men in the room were envious of him, including Suigetsu.

Sasuke also wondered why had she chosen him. Perhaps she had been told that he was also looking for Madara and wanted to know what he knew. If that was the case then she'd have to do more than just dance for him. He smirked as he planned his next move.

_**Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me.  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me.  
Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free.  
Oh, you could mean everything to me**_

The song was nearing the end and Sakura knew just what she would do to entice the man. She closes her eyes and closes the small space between them and she kisses his lips as her hands untie the blindfold. Letting it slip from his face. His scent is very familiar to her but she can't quite place it.

_**From my hands I can give you, something that I made  
From my mouth I can sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I can show you a place, God knows  
If you know this place is holy, do you really want to go?**_

For his part, Sasuke takes slight advantage and slips his tongue I'm her mouth before she pulls away from him while making it seem like he wasn't interested.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, hoping to get a good look of him. Her eyes widen in surprise as she recognizes the man sitting there. Sasuke Uchiha her former teammate and the man she had been trying to forget in all these years.

Tears begin forming in her eyes but she fights them. Kami she felt foolish. How had she not sensed his chakra? How was it possible that she didn't recognize him? Because she was stupid, that's why.

Calmly, she takes a bow as applause and whistles erupt around her. She avoids meeting Sasuke's gaze hoping that he wouldn't recognize her. Her plan was blown because she just couldn't seduce him even if she tried.

Why was this happening to her? She would have preferred that it was someone else instead of Sasuke. Hell, she would have preferred Kisame or Zetsu from the Akatsuki. Anyone but him.

As soon as she could, she turned and walked away as fast as she could, wanting to get as far away as possible. Back in the safety of her dressing room, she threw herself on the futon situated in the corner of the room and cried. She couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed him. She kissed Sasuke Uchiha!

When she was 12 perhaps she would've been ecstatic but now she didn't. She had been trying to forget him. Erase his memory from her heart. She wanted to forget him and move on with her life. She would've succeeded but thanks to this cruel twist of fate, the feelings that had taken time to bury had resurfaced again.

She felt more confused now then ever before. On one hand, she had a mission to fulfill but on the other she just wanted to forget everything and run. She was torn. But perhaps all was not lost. Sasuke had probably come with one of his new teammates. If he did, she could seduce him instead. It didn't seem like the best course of action, but she had no other choice.

Sasuke would recognize her and her cover would be blown. But the other guy didn't know her. And she could drug him and get away before anything else happened. She'd make a quick getaway and when she got to Konoha, she would send a note of apology to Fumiko. She'd explain why she had to leave and thank the older woman for her kindness. And then she would be free to forget this whole ordeal.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "Fumiko, is that you?" She asked without turning around. "Come in."

"I'm not Fumiko." a male voice said coming in the room. It was Sasuke. That much she knew.

"I'm sorry but patrons are not allowed in the dressing rooms, sir." She said trying to sound nonchalant and disguising her voice. "Please leave before I call security to escort you out."

Sasuke just laughed and walked closer. "Drop the act. I know who you are, Haruko." he sneered. "Or should I say Sakura. Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize if you wore a mask?"

Sakura turned to meet his gaze. It was pointless to deny it if he knew who she was. She expected to see dark obsidian eyes but instead her eyes found crimson.

"Sasuke." She said before she lost consciousness.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. I have to say that it turned out better than I had expected. I think that the chapter is worth the wait. I have to thank Evee9109 for beta-reading and Amore Inmortal for suggesting Cyclone by Baby Bash featuring T-Pain even though I did not include the lyrics.**

Mini quiz time!  
Why do you you guys think I chose Nelly Furtado's song Say it Right? Not because it is my favorite song. There is actually a better reason than that an it's pretty ingenious I do say so myself. First person to get it right will be announced in the next chapter and it will be dedicated to them. Send me your thoughts in a PM so no one copies your idea. But also leave me reviews. Do NOT leave your answers in a review; it won't count! Have fun with solving this brain teaser. XOXO Cherry Blossoms 1991.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own zilch except an Itachi plushie I bought online. XD**

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys and gals rock! Well, no one got the right answer for the mini quiz. I'd still like to thank Cheyenne Uchiha because she is the only person who tried to solve this little brain teaser.

Mini Quiz answer: the song has hidden meaning. I put the lyrics and below is the description of what they mean.

Here's the answer!

In the night. Say it right. Say it all.  
You either got it or you don't.  
You either stand or you fall

Those lines talk about the information that Sakura needs for her mission.

When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan

These lines talk about Sakura's plan to drug him to get the information. The last line is her plan backfiring on her but she didn't know that.

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

Well these lines mean that he (Sasuke) doesn't mean anything to her although she didn't know it was him. The third line means that the info will help her complete her mission so she could leave.

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault. I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark. I can't say that I don't know that I am alive. And all of what I feel I could show you tonight you tonight. Everything else is just to seduce him.

So what do you think? Leave a review. Pretty ingenious right! XD So anyways here is chapter quarto! 

**P.S for all Bleach and Naruto fans, Evee9109 is holding an art contest for her crossover fanfic Ookami no Garasukage. If you haven't read her story go, read it and participate if you like. It's an awesome fanfiction. P.S.S Sakura and Sasuke are both 18. I forgot to mention that this story is slightly non-canon. It follows the manga up until Itachi's death but 3 years passed since then. Itachi told Sasuke the truth before he died so Sasuke wants to kill Madara and Danzo. His eyesight had been failing but Itachi used a jutsu to save his brothers eyes in exchange for his. That will only last for so long but then it will start to fail again.**

Chapter 4

Sasuke glared at the unconscious girl lying on the futon. How dare she try to seduce him! Part of him wanted to kill her or fuck her for trying to seduce him, both of which were things he could do oh so very easily with her unconscious, but the other more logical part of him wanted answers. He wanted to know why the hell was his former teammate doing here in this town, working in this club no less? And why was she calling herself Haruko?

Perhaps he had been rash in using his Sharingan on her but he was just so pissed. Still, he had to admit it to himself (cause there was no way he would ever admit it out loud) that Sakura had grown to become a very beautiful woman. His eyes took in every inch of her body. Just looking at her was enough to turn him on. She looked more like a Goddess than a ninja.

He wanted to touch her, to make her his but resisted the temptation. First and foremost, he wanted answers. . Besides raping women wasn't something he'd do. He was an Uchiha and he still withheld some of his morals. He wanted her to want him to take her of her own free will, which he knew that if she was still the same stupid, little fan girl that she had been before, he would have her eating out of the palm of his hands. He pulled the vanity table's chair closer and sat down on.

Sakura slowly regained consciousness, holding one hand to her throbbing head as she sat up. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring at her intently with a grim expression.

"Sasuke." Sakura asked, trying to convince herself that her mind was not conjuring him. She winced as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. "Is that really you? I mean are you really here?"

"Hn." he replied. That answered her question. Just as she remembered, Sasuke was still not the the best conversationalist.

Using her healing chakra, Sakura soothed the ache in her head. If only she could heal the ache in her heart.

With the pain gone, she tried again. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" She asked icily, glaring at him. She'd be damned if she let him know how much his presence affected her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Haruko" He said aloofly not at all intimidated by her glare.

"Why I am here is my business not yours. I don't have to explain myself to you. You lost the right to know about my life when you left the village. Left me." Sakura said with her teeth clenched.

"Well you made it my business when you came to me, dancing like a total whore." Sasuke replied equally angry.

The last part he said struck a nerve and Sakura slapped him, putting as much force in it. Sakura knew that this would cost her but she didn't care. Sasuke angrily took her by her wrists and shoved her against the futon pining her beneath him. His eyes flashed dangerously from black to red to black again, all in a blink of an eye.

Sakura struggled to break free from his hold unsuccessfully. "Let go of me, Uchiha or I swear I'll scream." she threatened.

"Scream if you want but no one will hear you. I had Suigetsu cause a little chaos and Ryouji had to close the club down for the night. It's just you and me here." He said, a smirk playing across his lips.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said as she continued to try to get him off her. Before she could scream, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers effectively silencing her.

Sakura struggled to pull away but couldn't. Sasuke let go of her wrists gently thinking that Sakura would push him away. Instead, he felt her give in and kiss him back. They were letting out all their pent up rage with this kiss. All their anger, frustration and tension was expressed in the kiss.

Finally finding her strength, Sakura pulled away taking a deep breath. "Sasuke, please." She asked. She wanted to let Sasuke kiss her, have his way with her but she was also very confused. She still loved him yet she didn't want to feel anything for him. Loving him had only caused her heartache for the past 6+ years and she didn't think her heart could resist another heartbreak again.

Sasuke got off her grudgingly and sat back down on the chair never once letting his eyes off her. He hated how she made him feel. He had thought that he severed all his ties to Konoha. To her but he was wrong. He might have broken away from the village but he had not broken the bond he had with her. He was only fooling himself if he thought that he had. Or perhaps it was only sexual tension. That was he wanted to believe.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Sakura asked again trying to end the awkward silence. "You don't have to tell me but I'd really like to know."

"I'm looking for information on Madara Uchiha's whereabouts." He said. "I have to find that bastard and kill him."

"So you know then. You know that Madara is the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He's the one who killed your parents. Not Itachi." she said in a whisper.

"You know? How much do you know about my clan's massacre?" He asked. "Who told you?"

"I know that Madara incited your clan to stage a coup d'état. I know that he used Itachi like a pawn. I know that he wanted the Uchiha clan dead for betraying him years ago. He planned everything. And that he plans on using the tailed beasts to take over the Five Nations. And that he was using you to restore your clan." Sakura said so sure of her answers. She evaded on telling him how she knew all this.

Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't need to. Sakura knew that she was right. Her heart lurched for him.

"Sasuke." She asked. She wanted to reach out for him but she knew that Sasuke needed his space. "I'm here because I was sent on a mission here to find information on Madara Uchiha. Danzo said that..."

"Danzo. Danzo sent you here?" Sasuke said his eyes flashing dangerously. He looked angry.

"Yes, he did. He is Hokage now." Sakura answered. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"That bastard. Danzo is in league with Madara. He along with the elders and the Third Hokage ordered Itachi to kill the clan. Madara and Danzo are allies." Sasuke snarled.

"Are you sure? But Danzo is Hokage! How can he be in league with Madara?" Sakura asked. "But if it is true...then he sent me here to..."

"He sent you here to find him so they can join forces. He lied to you. Sakura this could very well be a trap." Sasuke said looking even more furious by the second.

Sakura nodded somehow she knew that what Sakuke said was the truth. She had no other choice. She had to leave. She could be in danger here. But more importantly Konoha and the 5 nations were in danger. Madara had enough power and that alone was enough to start another shinobi world war.

"Kami, I have to get out of here. I have to warn Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. And Naruto...He's in danger. Madara wants the ninetailed fox. I can't let him get Naruto." Sakura said in a frenzy. She hurriedly gathered all her possessions that she had brought with her.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like? I'm packing and going back to Konoha." She said.

"No. You are not going back to Konoha." He ordered.

"I have to. Naruto is in danger!" Sakura cried.

"I said no." he snapped back.

"Who in the hell do you think you are to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, Uchiha." Sakura retorted angrily.

"Sakura, you can't go back just like that. Think about it for a minute. If you go back then you'll raise Danzo's suspicions." Sasuke explained. Sakura had to admit that what he was saying made sense. Returning was out of the question but she couldn't very well stay here either. Ryouji was Danzo's acquaintance and he might be his spy.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before he spoke.

"You're going to come with me, Sakura."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She knew that this was the best course of action. She would go with Sasuke and somehow find a way to let Kakashi know what she found out. And she knew just how she'd get that message to Kakashi.

"I'll go with you, Sasuke. But first there is someone I have to go see." Sakura said looking at Sasuke intently as she spoke. "Someone who can help us."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Sasuke, there is something you should know." She said. She debated whether it was a good idea to tell him this or not. She decided it was best if she told him. She was worried about how he was going to react.

"Sasuke...Itachi is alive." she said.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I apologize for the cliffhanger ending. This chapter, I know some of you were probably hoping for more SasuSaku fluff. I added little but not very much. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapters with more SasuSaku moments. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to time skip just a bit. To get the story going just a bit. **

Chapter 5

Sasuke sat on a rock staring at the camp fire. The flames reflected on his dark orbs as his mind wandered. He could hardly believe that he was going to see his brother again. His brother whom he had believed to be dead. His mind still couldn't grasp this revelation just yet. His thoughts took him back to when Sakura had told him that Itachi Uchiha was indeed alive.

Flashback

Sasuke just stood there. He couldn't  
believe what he was hearing. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Itachi was dead. He had seen him die. He had killed his brother.

"Sasuke. Sasuke did you hear me? Did you hear to what I just said?" Sakura asked concerned. She knew that what she had just told him would be hard to process. She didn't blame him.

"That's a lie. I saw Itachi dead! I killed him. How can he be alive?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. His hands were shaking, fisted. He looked ready to hit something. "Why are you making something like this up?" He grabbed her fiercely by her shoulders.

"It's true. I'm not lying. Itachi is alive." Sakura said trying to get away from his hold. "I've seen him."

Sasuke let her go and turned away. He closed his eyes for a second trying to take the news. It was difficult to believe. How can his brother be alive? "How? Tell me how can Itachi be alive?"

"I was in a team with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. We were searching for you. We ran into Madara in his guise of Tobi. He held us off so we couldn't reach you. But when we got to the site where you fought Itachi, we were too late." Sakura said. "You were nowhere to be found. Kakashi ordered us to split up. While we were split off, I found Itachi. I thought he was dead. His heart rate was basically nonexistent. Medically speaking, he was comatose. After I found him, Kakashi told me to heal him and we decided to hide him. Only a select few know that Itachi is alive and where he is."

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned towards her. His stance seemed slightly unaffected but his eyes reflected something else entirely. Sakura gazed into his dark eyes and saw a mix of emotion. For a moment, Sakura could have sworn that she saw guilt and pain flash in his eyes for a second.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I know you want to know but it's not safe." Sakura said. "You're going to have to trust me."

End of flashback

Sakura sat on a log across from Sasuke. She hadn't crossed words with him since they left the town yesterday evening. He had become the same Sasuke that she knew. Still as silent as ever. The only sounds came from Sasuke's more vocal teammates, Karin and Suigetsu arguing about something that Sakura didn't want to get involved in. They seemed to always argue about everything. While it was amusing at times, Sakura couldn't help but feel homesick. She missed all her friends. Naruto and Ino especially. Heck, she even missed her arguements with Sai. She felt like an outsider within Team Taka even if they all had accepted her. Especially Suigetsu who took every opportunity to flirt with her.

"Hey, Sakura, tell me do you have a boyfriend?" Suigetsu asked. "A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. That's a personal matter." Karin scolded glaring at Suigetsu. "You don't have to answer that, Sakura."

Sakura laughed, her eyes met Sasuke's for a second before she turned her attention back to Karin and Suigetsu. "It's okay, I don't mind. And no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really, I find that hard to believe." Suigetsu continued, looking over at Sasuke smugly. "So, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have. Well, actually I had a fiancé." Sakura said. "I was engaged to the Kazekage. Gaara of the Desert."

"So what happened? Why was the wedding called off?" Karin asked now honestly curious. She didn't even notice Sasuke storm off. He didn't want to hear the details of Sakura's love life. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous.

"Well, because we weren't in love. Gaara is a great friend. He's a strong shinobi and fearless Kazekage. But our marriage would have been a political marriage. The elders of both villages thought that a marriage between us would strengthen the treaty. I was chosen for that but both Gaara and I didn't want to get married so we broke it off." Sakura said, smiling. "When the elders found out they were furious of course but there was nothing that they could do. But in the end the elders got what they wanted. Temari, the Kazekage's sister married Shikamaru Nara."

"So since they failed with the Kazekage but married off his sister. That is just so stupid." Suigetsu pointed out.

"Not really. Shikamaru and Temari had been dating so everything worked out for the best." Sakura concluded. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. We're gonna have to get up early if we're going to reach where we're headed before nightfall. Goodnight."

Karin and Suigetsu got up too but not before arguing again. Jugo stayed where he was, perched against a tree closing his eyes. He liked listening to the  
melodic sounds of the night all around him.

Sakura made her way towards the small river that was close to camp. She kneeled on the ground and collected some water in her canteen and splashed some on her face to wash away the dirt and grime that had collected on her skin. When they arrived at their destination, she would clean up properly but for now she would just have to deal with it.

Getting up, she turned heading back towards camp but found Sasuke staring right at her. Sakura jumped not having realized that he was there.

"Sasuke, kami you scared me. You should have said something. I didn't know you were there."

"Hn."

"Okay, well goodnight." Sakura said as she walked back towards the tent that she shared with Karin. She was tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. But Sasuke apparently had other plans. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him crashing his lips roughly against hers. He smirked as he felt her give in.

Sakura was shocked and confused by Sasuke's actions. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't let him treat her like if he had authority over her. She still had her dignity and she wasn't going to let him win and treat her like when they were genin. She pulled away staring angrily at him for a second before raising her hand to slap him. Sasuke catches her hand before it strikes him.

"Let me go, Uchiha." Sakura said through clenched teeth and he let's her go. Sakura still furious clenches her hands. She wants to punch the man standing there before her but controlled herself. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have absolutely no right to kiss me. Perhaps I wasn't clear before, I'm only here with you because I want to protect my home, my village. I'm not here for any other reason than that."

"I never suggested you were." Sasuke said amusedly.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She demanded.

"Because I can." he said smugly.

"Bastard. If you try that again...I swear I'll..." Sakura replied.

"You'll what, Sakura."

"I'm a medic, remember. I know many ways to kill, maim or injure." Sakura said dangerously. "Remember that Uchiha." With that she angrily walked away leaving Sasuke alone. He stared after her before he headed back to his tent he shared with Suigetsu.

xxx  
The next morning, Sakura completely ignored Sasuke. She acted as if he weren't there, watching her. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this towards her. Perhaps if he had done so before when they were kids, she would be ecstatic but now she felt confused. What had caused this change in him all of the sudden.

They had all gotten up at the break of dawn and set off after eating a small breakfast of whatever they could salvage from their dwindling supplies. Karin noticed the tension between the two but opted not to ask the Uchiha. She'd ask the medic later.

Sasuke was beyond pissed. Suigetsu was getting on his last nerve going on about Sakura. It was apparent that Suigetsu seemed to be infatuated with the pink-haired beauty. If he could, Sasuke would have already strangled his annoying teammate or maimed him in the worst possible way. He knew that he shouldn't even care that Suigetsu was flirting with Sakura but for some reason that irked him.

A couple hours later they reached the Fire Country border that headed to Wind Country. They stopped by a small town to restock on supplies.

Sakura headed towards a small pharmacy and purchased a few medicinal herbs and other necessities that she would need for the trip as well as for when they got to their destination.

She also stopped by a small clothing shop and bought herself a few mesh shirts, shorts, tank tops and underwear. She met everyone back at the town gates after they all gotten their supplies. They left town soon after until the arrived in Wind Country.

"We're going to Wind Country. Itachi is in a house hidden away in the desert. It is very well hidden and very hard to get to if you don't know where to go." Sakura explained. "From here, I'll lead or you'll get lost. Follow me."

Sakura continued walking not waiting for the others. They had to get to the house before a sandstorm hit. The desert was unpredictable. You never know when a sandstorm might hit. Though she had lived in the Sand for a few months back when Tsunade had sent her on her mission to help Suna's medics: teach them new ways to help their people.

They continued their trek through the unforgiving heat of the desert for hours. Suigetsu complained every so often that all of them wanted to kill or injure him. It was hot enough already and they didn't need Suigetsu's remarks about the heat every minute. Karin silently hoped that he'd evaporate and leave them in silence for a while. They traveled long until They arrived at the foot of a mountain of rubble that stretched for miles.

"We are at a deadend!" Suigetsu complained grating on everyones nerves. "You got us lost, pinky!"

"Shut up for a second, Suigetsu. And if you call me Pinky again I'll hurt you." Sakura yelled. Normally she was polite but the desert heat was just to much. "We are not lost. We are here."

"Where is here?" Karin asked wiping her brow and pushing her glasses up. "All I see is rock everywhere."

"Hey, just trust me. I know where we are." Sakura told them. Sasuke just glared but didn't say anything. He didn't know whether he should believe her or not. He was about to say something when Sakura pushed a large boulder away from what looked like a door to a cave.

"Hey, I thought we were going to a house not to a fucking cave." Suigetsu retorted.

"We are. We just have to go through here to get to the house. Just follow me." Sakura said as she placed the boulder back in place sealing the exit leaving them in the dark. Luckily for them, Sakura had bought flashlights.

Inside the cave, they followed a path all the way through. Sakura knew the place like the palm of her hand. She didn't need a flashlight.

"We are almost there." Sakura said. "See that light just up ahead. That's the house. It's hidden very well, don't you think? No one would ever think that there was anyone living here."

"It's pretty incredible, alright." Karin agreed. She was in awe. How could anyone have built a house inside a mountain? It was really extraordinary.

"It's interesting, Sakura-chan." Jugo concurred. He hardly ever talked at all.

"Whatever." Suigetsu said looking bored. He was just to tired to care.

Sasuke was amazed but wouldn't let it show. Typical, Sakura thought as she shook her head. They finally got to the house and what they saw left Suigetsu and Karin astonished. A large mansion like house stood before them in the middle of a huge cavern where small sunlight filtered through an opening high in the cave's ceiling. The air was humid but at least it wasn't hot as the desert outside.

"Wow...this place is amazing. The house is so freaking huge." Suigetsu said as a toothy grin formed on his lips.

"It's beautiful. Like out of a fairytale." Karin said.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she found a key beneath a welcome doormat and placed it in the door knob.

Sasuke felt slightly anxious because he was finally going to see his brother after all these years. He kept calm though. It wasn't his style to act like a total idiot. He was an Uchiha after all. He had his reputation to uphold.

Sakura turned to him with a grim look on her face. "Sasuke, are you ready to see Itachi again?" She asked him silently. He just stared at her in confirmation to which she nodded in ascent. She sighed heavily and looked at him. "Before we go in there is something you should know, Sasuke."

"What, Sakura?" he replied.

"Sasuke...Itachi is blind. He can't see." She said stunning Sasuke.

"What!" he growled through gritted teeth. He looked both angry and confused. Itachi blind? That was just something that he could not believe.

"Itachi is blind. I don't know the cause but I think it has to do with the overextending his eyes with Magenkyo Sharingan. I had been working on finding a way to cure blindness but I was sent on that mission and I never finished. Itachi won't be able to see you. And the meds I have him using dull his senses."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and followed Sakura in the house, his team trailing behind.

"I sense two chakra signatures. One is Itachi. The other one, I don't know." Karin said.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Who else is here?"

"It's Kisara Mizuki. She is a medic from Suna who takes care of Itachi while I'm gone. Itachi cannot be left alone so Isane stays here to look after him. She was sent here by The Kazekage himself."

"Gaara knows about Itachi." Sasuke asked feeling slightly jealous.

"Of course he knows. Whose house do you think this is? He offered to let Itachi stay here as long as needed. The  
Fourth Kazekage had it built as a sanctuary and only his children know of it." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, is that you?" a voice asked as it approached. It was a tall, beautiful woman with long red violet hair that was side braided and grey eyes. She was dressed in a yellow sleeveless tunic, black shorts and ninja sandals.

"Yes, it's me, Kisara." Sakura replied. "How is Itachi?"

"He's fine as he can be. Coping with his blindness. I've been trying to research ways to restore his sight." she said. The noticed the others their beside Sakura. "Sakura, who are they?"

"This is Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu." Sakura said pointing to in turn. "And this is Sasuke, Itachi's brother."

"He is Sasuke?" she asked. "I see. Itachi has told me so much of you, Sasuke." She turned towards the long hallway. "Itachi is awake if you'd like to see him.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and nodded. She lead Sasuke upstairs to the second floor towards a room at the end of the hall. She opens it and motions Sasuke inside.

"Kisara?" Itachi asked as he looked over at the direction of the door with his blind eyes. Sasuke could only stare at him in silence.

"No, it's me Itachi. It's Sakura." Sakura answered walking closer to the bed where he lay.

"Sakura...you're back from your mission?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, not exactly. It's complicated, actually. I'm not sure how you'll take what I'm about to tell you..." Sakura answered nervously.

"What is it, Sakura?" Itachi said.

"I found Sasuke. Or he found me. And well...he's here." She told him nervously.

"Sasuke? Sasuke is here right now." Itachi said. "You brought him here?"  
He said in a forced calm voice that gave her the chills.

"Itachi." Sasuke said walking closer. Somehow Itachi must have sensed him and turned away.

"Get out. Both of you get out. I don't want you here Sasuke." Itachi answered angrily. "I don't want you to see me like this. Go away."

"No, Itachi, I brought Sasuke because you two need to makeup. You need to talk and clear the air. Settle your differences and act like brothers. Please." Sakura asked hoping to get through to him. They were both just so alike that it wasn't even funny. Both were stubborn and prideful but they had to learn to cooperate. She knew she was asking for a miracle but she had to try.

Itachi fell silent. No one had ever dared to say no to him. Everyone feared him. But not Sakura or Kisara. Both were so very different yet so very alike. And he liked that about them.

"I'm guessing you'll not take no for an answer, am I right Sakura?" Itachi said in an exasperated tone.

"That's precisely right. I can be just as stubborn as you Uchiha's." She said with a smile on her face. Sasuke glared. "I'll leave you two alone and when I come back, I want to see that you two have made up. Got it?" She didn't give them time to reply as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She'd leave them for alone for a bit while she settled in. She wanted to take a nice long shower before she set to work on finding a way to repair Itachi's eyesight and she hoped to find a solution to her current predicament as well. She hated these feelings that Sasuke stirred in her. She wished that she could lock up what she felt because loving Sasuke would only cause her pain. Pain and heartbreak that would be difficult to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetest Sin

**A/N: OMG! I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories. You don't know how much you all mean to me. All of your reviews brighten up my day! I wish I could give you all a big hug or a cookie! I hope that you review. I know that you all are hoping for more SasuSaku moments...those will come but I want Sasuke to suffer just a little bit longer XD! The green monster of jealousy just might rear its ugly head in more ways than one! Sorry for not updating sooner...it's just that I've been too lazy and then my laptop's battery died on me in mid-chapter so I had to rewrite.**

**Mendokusai.**

**For Reference: the occurrences that happened in the manga up until Itachi's supposed death and everything else afterwards like Pain's attack on Konoha did occur. I'm just changing a few things for the sake of the story like their ages and such. Except, the events of the Kage summit did but Sasuke and his team did not attack. That's about where the storyline changes. Instead, Sasuke did not believe Madara's twisted version of the Uchiha massacre as Itachi before his "death" told him the truth. In this story, Sasuke is 18 and Itachi is 24. Kisara is 19 years old just five years younger than Itachi. In this chapter you'll learn a little bit more about Kisara's past. And you'll learn a few more secrets along the way. Some which may come as a shock. Enjoy! And please Review!**

Chapter 6

Sakura headed towards the room she always stayed when she came to check on Itachi. Kami knew she needed to shower. And a cold bath was what she needed to wipe away her body but also help her clear her mind.

The room she stayed in was twice as big as her bedroom in the apartment she shared with Ino and Tenten. In the middle, there was a large, round bed with a red comforter and a white mosquito net that hung from the ceiling for nothing more than mere show. There was also a beautiful mahogany desk to the side that held her medical textbooks and scrolls.

One door on the left side of the room led to closet that was had clothes for every occasion as well as some ninja attire. The other door on the left side led to a beautiful luxurious bathroom.

All in all it was too much for her. She had never seen any of the other rooms except for Itachi's and Kisara's but knew they had to be just as opulent as hers. She didn't understand why or how the Fourth Kazekage had ordered such a house be built if Suna wasn't a wealthy nation.

In the comfort of the bathroom, she was free to think as she turned on the shower setting the water to the right temperature that was not too hot or too cold. As the water pelted down on her body, her mind wandered to the last person she wanted to have invading her thoughts. Sasuke. The memories of each kiss they shared in the past 48 hours were playing in her mind in an endless loop.

She just wanted to forget that any of them had had occurred. She wanted to pretend that she did not feel anything towards the younger Uchiha. She wanted to erase him from her heart. And then there was Itachi. The older Uchiha, who also stirred feelings in her but she knew that there was nothing romantic about them.

If only she could go back home to Konoha and forget everything but she couldn't. She had to grin and bear with the card that life had dealt her. Destiny sure had a twisted sense of humor. Before, she would have done anything to just be near Sasuke. But now she just wanted nothing more than to forget that he had ever even existed. That was easier said than done. She has loved him since they were children and that kind of love wasn't easily forgotten or ignored.

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura quickly heads towards the closet grabbing a pair of black panties, a pink bra and the new clothes she had recently purchased; a black tube top attached to a mesh shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a scarlet vest along with her medic apron and open toed ninja shoes.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes to think of what she should do next. She obviously couldn't go back to Ryouji's bar or to Konoha. By now, word must have gotten out to Danzo that she had abandoned her mission. Perhaps, Ryouji didn't know she left with Sasuke but she didn't doubt that Danzo would put two and two together and realize that she indeed was with Sasuke. And when he figured that, he'd undoubtedly send Root ANBU after her and she would be acknowledged as a traitor. Danzo would realize that she knew everything because Sasuke would have told her everything and he would manipulate things in his favor and he would undoubtedly have her executed. So she only had two options left. One, she traveled with Sasuke in search of Madara or, Two, she'd remain here and look for a way to heal Itachi's eyes. Here, she would be safe but for some reason that choice didn't sit well with her. She felt like a coward by just considering hiding.

She didn't have to decide anything right now. She would just wait and see what the best course of action was. She thought of sending a letter to Kakashi-sensei to ask for advice via messenger bird but decided against it. The message could be easily intercepted and she didn't want him to get in trouble because knowing Danzo, he would interrogate her team for information on her whereabouts. Then she had a better idea. She could ask Kisara to contact Kakashi with one of her summons or through Gaara. That way she wouldn't endanger her team, Naruto most of all.

xxx

Heading towards the kitchen where she heard Suigetsu and Karin arguing again. She sighed and went to see what was the cause of their latest argument. The scene in the kitchen was hilarious. Kisara and Jugo were standing on either side of the other two trying to appease them. Karin and Suigetsu were in the middle of the room arguing. They were practically at each other's throats. Upon closer inspection, , she noticed that Karin's hair and half her face were covered in flour and that Suigetsu was drenched with sake as she caught the scent of the rice wine. She could recognize its indistinguishable scent easily, seeing as her mentor, Tsunade, had always drank it. How the blonde woman was able to handle drinking the stuff all the time was beyond her. The thought of her teacher, who she viewed as her foster mother made her heart lurch. Last she knew, Tsunade had still been comatose as she had been since Pain's attack on Konoha almost three years ago. It hurt her to know that perhaps her mentor would never wake up from that state she was in but Sakura wanted to remain positive. Tsunade, the last of the Sannin, was a fighter and sooner or later she would awaken.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked Kisara who was closest to her.

"Well, after you took Sasuke up to see Itachi, I asked if they were hungry. I had just been about to make something for dinner before you arrived anyway. Suigetsu said yes and Karin offered to help me cook." Kisara explained looking at the two. Jugo was trying to control the two. "Then while I was cutting the vegetables, Suigetsu tripped and threw flour at Karin. She got mad and poured sake on him and then they started arguing."

"I see." Sakura said as a smirk formed on her lips. "Wow, they're acting like an old married couple don't you think so, Kisara?"

Kisara knew that the pink haired kunoichi was up to something and decided to play along. It would be interesting if not hilarious. "Yes, you're right." Kisara agreed, nodding her head. It's kind of cute really."

Sakura laughed and continued. "You know what I think? I think its sexual tension. That's why those two are always in each other's faces." By then, Karin and Suigetsu had stopped arguing and were staring at the two. Jugo was looking amused but remained silent.

"I think you're right. I can totally sense the tension between them." Kisara said, smiling at their faces. Suigetsu had his mouth wide open while Karin's face turned from bright pink to just as red as her hair. The two women couldn't help but laugh at the expression in their faces.

Finally, Karin was able to talk. "Shut up! There is no tension between that shark boy and me. As if!"

"Yeah, for once Karin's right. There is no way in hell that I'm attracted to her." Suigetsu shouted. That just caused Sakura and Kisara to laugh harder, clutching their sides.

"We never said you were attracted to her now did we." Kisara replied between giggles. "Right, Sakura?"

"That's true. We just said that there was sexual tension." Sakura said, wiping the tears from all the laughing.

Suigetsu was rendered speechless and Karin just glared. Although neither would admit it, there was something between them. But both of them were all too stubborn to ever say what they felt for the other. It was all a question of pride.

"I'm going to go see if Itachi and Sasuke want something to eat" Sakura said. "Why don't you show them to the spare rooms so Karin and Suigetsu can clean up."

Kisara nodded and led them to the spare rooms. Jugo followed behind them. Sakura smiled and headed back towards Itachi's room. She sincerely hoped that the brothers cleared the air between themselves but considering how "great" conversationalists they were, she just hoped they didn't kill each other off first.

Knocking on the door, she let herself in without preamble. She found the brothers silent and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hope you two had a chance to talk." She said with a snort.

"Hn." the two replied in unison. Was one syllable vocabularies hereditary for the Uchiha clan? Seriously, was that all they could say!

"Wow...you two are in dire need of something new to say. All this Hn business is truly getting old." Sakura said. "Well, whatever...I just came to tell you two that dinner is almost ready. So, if you two are done. We can go downstairs."

"Alright, Sakura." Itachi said politely. He searched around looking for his cane. He used it to help him guide him through the house because he refused a wheelchair. He already knew the house like the palm of his hand even if he was blind. Sakura found it on the floor and placed it in his hands and helped him with his shoes and helped him up. Sasuke stared at them, hardly believing that his brother was letting her help him. Itachi seemed at ease with Sakura and they fell in easy conversation. He glared at the two as they walked in front of him unaware of him. He didn't like the familiarity in which Sakura acted around his brother. It was as if she was dealing with any random shinobi and not the notorious S-ranked ninja that was Itachi. No, he didn't like it at all.

xxx

Dinner was very eventful to say the least. They had to use the dining room table instead of the kitchen where Itachi, Kisara and occasionally Sakura, were accustomed to eating their meals. Suigetsu was happily eating, chomping and slurping loudly. Sakura smiled inwardly as she noticed that Suigetsu's appetite rivaled that of Naruto's and Choji's. Karin, who was seated next him looked ready to poke his eye out with her chopsticks. Kisara sat between Jugo and Itachi while Sakura was next to Sasuke. The tension in the air was enough to cut with a knife.

The meal was mostly quiet with the occasional conversation between the two medics and a squabble between Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke and Itachi were all very silent. Sakura thought that perhaps they were unaccustomed to eating with this many people all at once or that the brothers were getting used to each other's presence once more.

Sakura and Kisara had gone all out with the meal. They made rice, onigiri, tempura, miso ramen, sushi and udon. For dessert, they'd prepared dango and mochi ice cream. Kisara knew that

Itachi was partial to sweets.

"This has got to be the best meal I've ever had." Suigetsu said patting his stomach after he finished with his food. "Nothing like the gruel that Karin makes."

"You stupid idiot! If you don't like my cooking then why do you eat it?" Karin retorted angrily.

"Well the only reason I ate your food was because I didn't want to make you feel bad." He replied.

"Karin is a not a bad cook, Suigetsu." Jugo interceded trying to calm the redheaded girl who was on the verge of hurting someone, most likely Suigetsu, not that he didn't deserve it. Sakura felt bad for the girl, having Suigetsu always insulting her for one reason or another.

"You're just too nice to say anything, Jugo."'Suigetsu said. Before he could say anything else, Karin slapped him hard on his face giving him no time to react and lessen the blow by turning to water. Suigetsu fell backwards on his chair pulling the tablecloth in an attempt to keep his balance. The plates clattered to the floor shattering on impact.

"Now look at what you've done." Karin shouted angrily at her silver haired teammate.

"Me? This is all your fault. You punched me." Suigetsu shouted back. There they go again back to another argument.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't gone an insulted my cooking. Why are you always looking for ways to humiliate me? Is this some sort of payback for the experiments. You know I had no choice." Karin replied.

"Like hell you didn't have a choice. You always had the choice but you didn't. You let that snake bastard experiment on me like if I was his property." Suigetsu yelled. "You could have done so much, yet you didn't. You did everything he told you to do without complaints. Without ever once thinking about those of us who were suffering."

Karin was speechless. She hadn't really given it much of a thought about how Suigetsu might have felt when she had experimented on his body. Well, what could she have done? Orochimaru though the sadistic bastard that he was had offered her a home. He recognized her abilities as a kunoichi. She couldn't refuse him. She may have hated him but she couldn't defy him. She feared that man too much.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps there was something I could have done but I didn't. I was afraid. And you know why? Because I didn't want to be experimented on...not again. You probably don't know this but Orochimaru experimented on me before he found you. I was just a child. About eight, maybe even younger. And when I was 12, Kabuto raped me...And Orochimaru let it happen. He said it was an experiment. He wanted Kabuto to get me pregnant!" Karin said as the tears that she had been holding back, keeping locked up for years just came pouring out. She hated that she was crying, especially in front of others. She had promised herself that she would never cry again but keeping these feelings she had bottled up inside for so long was just too much. Without a second glance, Karin ran out of the room.

Suigetsu stood there on the floor frozen. He never knew that Karin had suffered so much. Now he felt guilty for the way he had treated her.

"What are you doing there like an idiot? Go after her!" a female voice said. Suigetsu turned to see a very pissed off Sakura glaring at him. If looks could kill then he would be dead. Without having to be told twice, Suigetsu collected himself off the floor and ran after Karin. He knew that if he didn't he'd have a very angry medic with superhuman strength beat him within an inch of his life.

xxx

"I think I should start cleaning up." Kisara said silently. After what they all had witnessed she doubted anyone was in the mood for dessert. She had barely met Karin but she felt bad towards her. She realized that Karin's life must have been hell compared to her own. Kisara was by all intents and purposes an orphan since her mother, who had been gravely ill since before she was born was in the hospital in Suna. According to the medics, her mother suffered from depression and fell into a self-induced coma. She had only waited until she had given birth to her and found someone who would take care of her baby before she forced herself into the state she was in.

So she'd had been raised by an elderly couple who had taken her mother in many years ago when they'd found her wandering aimlessly in the desert, already pregnant. She loved the Mizuki's very much for taking her in and raising her, but they weren't her real family. But about her biological family she knew next to nothing.

All she knew was that her mother was named Rin. She didn't know anything about her father though. She just assumed that he'd run off after he had gotten her mother pregnant or he died during the Third Shinobi World War. She wanted to believe that he was out there somewhere alive. She wanted to find him and perhaps then she could know more about who she really was. And perhaps hearing his voice would help her mother.

"I think that would be for the best." Itachi said as he got up from his seat beside her. But before anyone could react, Jugo suddenly attacks Kisara sending her flying backwards. She hit the wall hard getting the wind knocked out of her. A sharp shooting pain shoots up her arm as she finds blood dripping. She realizes that there is a knife piercing her upper arm and as she's about to pull it out of her arm, strong arms grip her around her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs. She looked up to see Jugo but there was something different about him. He looked dangerous with a killing intent in his eyes. Around her she heard Sakura and Sasuke trying to release her from Jugo's grip.

Suddenly, Jugo was gone and she was gasping for air. Black spots blurred her vision. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke using easing Jugo while forcing him out of the room. Strong arms lifted her off the floor and carried her toward the living room and setting her down on the couch. She looked up to see Itachi. He had carried her. But how could that be? He was blind? Before she could speak, she felt the coolness of chakra healing her wounds before she lost consciousness.

**A/N: Sorry to cut the chapter short but I had too. Hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think? I had a very hard time rewriting this. The original chapter was much shorter so at least you get something more. This chapter is like 8 pages long! I hadn't originally planned on writing about Kisara's past. I was just thinking that she was only an orphan but then I got this little idea. I wanted to make her past somewhat more dramatic. So, do you guys have any ideas as to her parents are? I gave you guys a big hint in the story? If you have an inkling of who they are leave your answers in the review. Thanks to Evee9109 for betareading! XOXO Cherry Blossoms 1991.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sweetest Sin

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I feel so grateful for all of my faithful readers! XOXO's for all of you! Thanks Evee9109 for beta reading this and putting up with my insanity! XD This chapter was interesting to write. And I decided that there **_**might**_** be lemons in this story. I'll let you all know ahead of time for those not comfortable reading them. There might probably be more than one lemon scene or chapter but not all of those will be SasuSaku (they are the main characters but not the only couple I'm planning.) Secondary couples SuiKar, KakRin, ItaOC (Kisara) and etc. I have to rewrite the summary now. Any ideas? Gotta make Sasuke suffer just a bit (narrowly dodges a fireball and Chidori). Phew that was close. :3 Well anyways there a few thing I have to go over. Idk much about Karin's past so I made parts up. I wanted to make things more dramatic for that scene. Hope you like and review. This is a filler chapter of sorts. I time skipped just a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything except the plot was my idea. Kisara is not even mine, she's an OC from the person who won the contest for Seducing Sasuke. **

Chapter 7

Kisara had the sensation that she had been unconscious for a long time or at least that's how she felt. Her eye lids felt heavy as she struggled to wake up. Her head was aching.

She managed to sit up and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a room and it was dark. She thought that she was in her own room but immediately realized that she was not.

She was in Itachi's room. There was no mistaking it. She could recognize the room and his scent.

"You're awake." Itachi said. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, I am. Itachi what happened?" she asked as she used her chakra to soothe her head. "Oh my head hurts."

"Jugo attacked you." He responded. "Sasuke said that Jugo sometimes goes into violent rampages which he cannot control. He has some sort of condition. Orochimaru used him to create his curse marks."

"That's awful. I can't imagine living like that." Kisara whispers. "Wait, why am in your room?"

"I brought you here after Sakura healed you. Well, I took you to your room but there were books strewn everywhere. I'm assuming medical texts?" He said.

"Yeah...I've been researching and trying to figure out how to reverse blindness. I found a few things but I have to ask Sakura. She's a better medic than I am. We'll find a way to give you back your vision, Itachi." She said.

"Hn." he said. Truth be told, he didn't care if he ever regained his eyesight or not. Perhaps this blindness was what he deserved for all the harm he caused. It was a suitable punishment for his sins. Besides, he had given his chakra and his powers to Sasuke. To prevent his brother from losing his eyesight.

"Itachi, you act as if you didn't care if you ever regain your sight again?" Kisara noted. She could tell that he always seemed distant when she or Sakura talked about methods to fix his eyes. From what she knew he had lost his sight due to the extensive use of his Magenkyo Sharingan. And the illness he suffered from for years without proper medical treatment only contributed to the deterioration of his vision.

"I have gotten accustomed to the possibility. It doesn't matter to me if I can or can't see." Itachi replied truthfully. Because he really did feel that way. His blindness had taught him to utilize his other senses. That was how he was able to protect Kisara when Jugo attacked her. It was his instincts as well as his heightened senses that saved her life. At least that is what he told himself. What he wanted to make himself believe. But then again, he was only lying to himself.

There was something about Kisara that made him feel different, made him feel almost human again. She made him feel like as if he wasn't a monster. A murderer.

She was different than most women he met in his lifetime. Sakura was also different but she did not make him feel what Kisara did. For the pink haired medic, he felt gratitude and respect. Kisara was a whole other story. Although he wouldn't admit it, he cared about her.

"How can you say that? How can you just give up so easily?" Kisara asked. Please help me understand because frankly I don't get it."

"There is nothing to get, Kisara. This blindness is my punishment for what I've done." He replied "I deserve living in this darkness."

Kisara got up and faced him. She couldn't believe that he was resigned to his life. Sure he did many bad things in his life but still he deserves a second chance. From what he had told her, he didn't seem like an evil person. Quite the opposite. Everything he had done was to protect his brother and his village. "No, you don't. You're a good person. I can see that and I've always been a good judge of character."

"You're wrong this time." He said. "I'm not good. I'm a monster. I've murdered many innocent people."

"Yes, but that's a part of being a ninja. Sometimes we are forced to do things we don't like and that includes killing." She said trying to help him. She didn't like seeing him like this. It felt wrong. She liked seeing him smile although that rarely occurred but when it did it made her heart do somersaults in her chest. "I know you might think that you're a monster but you're not. You are human."

Itachi remained silent. He wanted to believe that what Kisara said was true but it was difficult. He had spent years seeing himself a monster. While it was true that the path of the ninja was not easy, that didn't matter to him.

"So you're just going to give up without even trying? You're just going to let your guilt take over your life? What happened to the strong ninja that I know you are?" Kisara said trying to talk sense into him. She was angry and frustrated that Itachi would just give up. "Where is your so called Uchiha pride? Did it die when you killed your clan?" Kisara knew that was a low blow but she had to say it. She had to get a response out of him.

"Don't ever say that again?" Itachi warned. It was one thing to insult him but to bring his clan into this was another. "You don't know anything about how I feel. About..."

"No, I don't because I never had a real family. Isn't that what you meant to say?" Kisara snapped. "I don't know my father and my mother has been in a coma since I was a born. That's 19 years." Her voice softened as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Her heart ached but not for her pain but his. She was already used to not having parents. She just had the Mizuki's who were like grandparents to her. "I know your life hasn't been easy but that doesn't mean you have to give up. You're 24 years old. You can start over whether it's in Konoha or any other place. Don't you want to get married...Have children of your own?"

Itachi said nothing. Kisara just looked away. She didn't know what else to say or do to make him see reason. He seemed to be set on staying the way he was.

"So, you are just going to stay like that forever. Having someone else take care of you because you're invalid." Kisara said. She shook her head as a single tear escaped her eyes. It was a sad life that Itachi was sentencing himself to. He was setting himself for eternal loneliness and it broke Kisara's heart. She was next to him, holding his hands which were rough and calloused from years of ninja training. "Is that what you really want?"

Itachi stilled by Kisara's closeness. He felt her warm hands in his own. She was so close that he could feel her breath. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to be left alone yet the thought of Kisara leaving was unbearable. Could it be that without knowing, without planning it, he had fallen in love with her? All these years that he had spent with her in seclusion had changed him. But how was it possible? How could this girl have changed him so much in so little time.

Without realizing what he was doing, Itachi wiped her eyes of the tears, his fingers tracing her face. Kisara froze at this unsure if she should pull away or stay where she was. She gazed at him intently. Her heart beat rapidly as his lips descended on hers. He pulled her closer until she was practically sitting on his lap. Their kiss was soft and sweet and Itachi was surprised by Kisara who instead of pulling away kissed him back, her hands weaving in his long, jet black locks.

The door opened and Suigetsu stuck his head in, startling Kisara. She pulled away from Itachi, her face blushing as

she realized that Suigetsu had seen them.

"Taking advantage of a blind man, Kisara? That is definitely a no-no." Suigetsu teased "I'm pretty sure that's against medic code."

"I wasn't...What are you doing here, Suigetsu?" Kisara asked changing the subject. She was still a little stunned by her kiss with Itachi. He had literally taken her breath away by just one kiss. But kami it was one amazing, wondrous kiss. Her lips where still tingling.

"Sakura asked me to check to see if you were okay but I see that you're better than okay." Suigetsu jeered. "Jugo was worried that he hurt you badly."

"As you can see, she's alright. Is there anything else you wanted?" Itachi said in a tone that expressed his annoyance at having been interrupted.

"No, that's all. I'll leave you two alone." Suigetsu said. He could tell that he was clearly not needed anymore and he left. "I'll tell Jugo you're fine."

When he was gone, Itachi smirked but didn't move. Although he didn't like that he was interrupted he was slightly glad. His mind was whirring. He was wondering what could possibly be going on in Kisara's mind? Was she feeling the same thing as he was? Did she feel some sort of electric current coursing through her body as he kissed her?

"I should go...I have to report back to Gaara now that Sakura is here." Kisara said as she was about to go. She was trying to go before Itachi said anything about what had happened just now. Perhaps she wanted to evade having to talk about what happened? She wasn't sure what to say. She just couldn't tell Itachi that she loved him as she had almost since she had met him. How could she not? He was unlike any man she had ever met. He was mysterious and alluring. Not to mention that he was so hot with his long black hair, obsidian eyes and muscled body.

But she hadn't fallen for him for his good looks. She wasn't vain about physical appearances. She had fallen for his expressions, for the way he was. When she first time she saw, him she didn't see him like the monster everyone said he was. He seemed like any other shinobi. Sure, he was an s-ranked rogue ninja but she didn't see him as that. She wasn't afraid of him like others would have been. Instead she acted naturally around him. She enjoyed his company and occasionally the conversations they had. He was intelligent and as she learned new things about him, she had fallen for him but never said anything. One could say that she was afraid of rejection.

"Why do you wish to run away?" Itachi asked. "Am I really that repulsive that you want to be nowhere near me? Are you afraid of me?"

Kisara shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm not running away. And no, I'm not afraid of you. It's late so I thought you should rest." She was lying of course. Not about running away or bring afraid but of the last part.

Itachi caught on easily. "You're lying. You're running away because you're afraid of that kiss. Am I right?" He knew he was right even before she said anything.

"Yes...you're right." Kisara confessed. She took a deep breath before continuing. It was now or never. She had to tell him how she felt or at least give him an idea of her feelings. "I just don't want to talk about it because I don't want to think that it meant nothing to you. I don't want my heart broken."

"Why would you think that?" Itachi asked. It bothered him that she would think that their kiss meant nothing to him. After all he wasn't the type of man that kissed a woman for no reason. He may be a murderer but he still had his principles. And one of those was to treat woken with respect. Which was sort of ironic since he had mercilessly killed his mother and all the women of his clan?

"I don't know. I just know that I don't want to know that I mean nothing to you. That I'm just another kunoichi in your list of conquests." Kisara answered.

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Kisara, I am not that type of man. I can assure you that. I don't make a habit of kissing women for no reason."

"Then why...why did you kiss me?" Kisara asked. She needed to know why he'd kissed her. Not that she complaining but that had been an amazing kiss. Itachi was gifted not only with shinobi skills.

"I don't really know. I've never experienced these emotions before. Not for any woman." He confessed. It wasn't easy for him coming to terms with his feelings, especially when they involve another person.

Kisara was shocked. In not so many words, he had cared about her. Itachi Uchiha loved her. "I...I don't know what to say?"

Itachi nodded believing that she didn't return his feelings. "Hn." He looked indifferent on the outside but inside it was a whole other story.

Kisara understood and realized that he thought that she didn't feel anything towards him. Well he was wrong about that. This time it was she who initiated things and she kissed him. Rather than telling him she was showing him her feelings.

This kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart. "Itachi...I love you." she said barely above a whisper. She had finally said the words. Itachi smirked. He rather enjoyed hearing that. He didn't need to tell her that he loved her because she already knew.

"Does this mean you'll let us heal your eyes? " Kisara asked. Was she enough motivation for him to want to see again?

"If that makes you happy, then of course." He said as he gently kissed her forehead. Kisara frowned. She wanted him to want to see again. She didn't want him to let Sakura and her fix his eyes just to please her. He had to want it too.

"So what does all this mean? I mean what are we?" Kisara asked. She was wondering what they were now that they had told each other what they felt for each other.

"You are my girlfriend. If that's fine with you." Itachi said. Kisara smiled. Itachi's girlfriend? She definitely liked the sound of that.

"It's fine by me." Kisara said. She was happy and no one or nothing could change that.

xxx

Sakura was studying in her room, completely engrossed in her medical texts. A couple of days had passed since the incident with Jugo and Kisara and things had been relatively calm since then.

She had figured out a way to completely cure Jugo of the curse mark by isolating the enzyme that caused his violent tendencies and extracted it. It had been a tough, painful process that took hours to complete but it had been successful. It had taken the combined strength of Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and even Itachi to hold Jugo down while she and Kisara had done the extraction.

Now she was busy working to find a way to heal not only Itachi's eyes but Sasuke's as well. Though Sasuke still had his eyesight, it was slowly deteriorating. The ninjutsu that Itachi had performed on Sasuke had only held off the progression of the blindness for a few years but sooner or later he too would lose his vision.

Being the medic that she was, she wouldn't allow that to happen even if the patient in question was her former teammate and the man that had broken her heart many times. She was a dedicated medic after all. She would heal his eyes but keeping her feelings separate from her responsibilities.

A knock on her door alerted her to a visitor. "Come in." she yelled without looking up to see who it was. When she was this absorbed in her work it was hard to get her away.

"Hey, Sakura." Kisara said as she walked in.

"Hey, Kisara." she replied without looking up. "What's up?"

"I got a reply from Gaara-sama." the girl informed the pinkette. "I have it here if you'd like to see it."

Sakura looked up. Kisara was holding a scroll with the Sand insignia. A few days after her arrival, she had asked the Sand kunoichi to send a letter to the Kazekage explaining her situation. She had asked the Kazekage to allow her and Taka to remain here for a time. She had also petitioned that he ask send a letter to Danzo asking to send Kakashi to Suna on the pretense of a mission so she could talk to her former sensei without danger of compromising anyone. "What did Gaara say?"

"He agreed and that he would send for Kakashi immediately. He should be arriving at Suna in the next few days." Kisara answered. "Gaara also agreed to allow Taka to remain here but they must not leave under any circumstances while remain here. It is safer for everyone that way. If they were to be found by Sand nin then that would not be good. He'd have no choice but incarcerate them if caught."

"Thanks, Kisara." she said. "Have you told them about this? Sasuke should prepare himself when Kakashi comes. Hopefully Gaara will have explained the situation to him."

"Yes, I did. Sasuke didn't say anything though." she said. Kisara looked at the open texts. "Sakura, there is something else you should know?"

The tone in which Kisara spoke made Sakura look up. "What is it Kisara?" she asked.

Kisara bit her lip. "Gaara sent me this along with his reply. It's a wanted poster...Of you."

"What?" she said taking the poster that Kisara handed her. There on the poster was her picture of when she became Jonin. It had her name and said that she was a kunoichi of the Leaf wanted for affiliating herself with the dangerous S-class rogue and former shinobi of the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha and his team Taka and she was now considered a rogue herself. There was a high reward for her capture. All her data was stated in the poster.

Wanted

Name: Sakura Haruno

Birthdate: March 28

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Blood type: O

Classification: Medical kunoichi

Affiliation: Konohagkure

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Ninja Registration: 012601

"This is unbelievable. I knew Danzo was a bastard but this is just ridiculous. He can't possibly know that I'm with Sasuke. Kami this is not good."

"Gaara said that you shouldn't worry too much. As long as you are here you'll be fine. He's not going to let Danzo get to you." Kisara said.

"I know. Kami I hope that Kakashi-sensei gets here soon. I need to talk to him."

"He'll be here soon, don't fret." Kisara assured her. "You know...I've heard so much about your sensei but I've never met him. Does he really posses a Sharingan eye? He's legendary in Suna. I know a few who idolize him and see him like a role model."

"Yes, he does. He lost his eye during the Third Shinobi World War and one of his teammates, an Uchiha died but before then he gave Kakashi his eye."

Sakura said as she told Kisara, Kakashi's story. She snorted. "I wouldn't call him a role model. He's lazy, always tardy and reads perverted books. But he's also a dedicated ninja."

"Sounds like you respect him a lot." Kisara said.

"Yeah, I do. He's a good man and I admire him a lot. He's like a father to me." She said.

"Well, I should leave you. I have to a few things I have to do. And I have to see if I can find anything that can help restore Itachi's eyes." Kisara said with determination. Sakura raised her eyebrow noting the change in her friend. Kisara looked happier for some reason and Sakura made a mental note to ask her later. For now, she had to continue her studying and keep herself worry-free. At least until her sensei got here.

xxx

If there was ever a time that Itachi or Sasuke were ever afraid of anything it would be now. They were both lying on their backs on makeshift hospital beds in the dining room where Sakura and Kisara were getting ready to heal Itachi's eyes and repair Sasuke's. It was a risky procedure that had never been attempted before and had no guarantees of success. So of course they were worried.

"Ready?" Sakura asked as she examined their vital signs. She had researched for days and she finally found a possibility. It was not much to go by but if this worked then not only would Itachi regain his sight but Sasuke would keep his. If it failed, losing their sight permanently was the least of their worries. But both brothers seemed to be willing to risk it.

The procedure consisted of using their own stem cells to repair the damage to the optic nerves. It wouldn't be easy but they had to try.

"Hn." Sasuke said not looking at her. He was starting to grate on her nerves. Seriously this Hn business got too old too fast.

"You still have time to say no and we'll stop." Sakura warned. She had to tell them the risk of this operation. The worst case scenario was that they lose all mobility of their bodies or die.

"I'm sure. I've got nothing else to lose." Itachi said. He was acting mysteriously. Sasuke didn't know what to make of his brother's attitude.

"What about you, Sasuke? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sakura asked. She had to have both their consent before she and Kisara started. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were standing by to help just in case.

"I'm not going to back out now." Sasuke answered simply. Sakura nodded and prepared all the necessary items. Kisara was out placing a genjustu around the whole mountain. They would be using massive amounts of chakra and they didn't want to be detected by any ninja traveling the desert.

Back inside, Kisara tied her long hair in a bun and put on her medical apron over her clothes. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the dining room. She would be working on Sasuke since it would just be healing his optic nerves while Sakura, who was the more experienced medic would be with Itachi. She was nervous but she knew that she had to stay strong.

"Are you ready for this, Kisara?" Sakura asked looking at her fellow medic. She sensed her distress so she had to be sure that Kisara was capable of following through.

"Yes, I am." Kisara replied firmly. She had to be firm in her resolve. She had to believe in herself and in her own abilities as a medic. Sakura just nodded and walked towards Itachi. Karin and Jugo would be assisting her while Suigetsu would help with Sasuke.

Kisara looked over at Itachi's unconscious body one last time before she started operating on Sasuke. She didn't know how she did it but somehow she had managed to keep her mind focused on Sasuke who lay before her as she worked. He just looked so much like his brother yet the two were so different.

Hours passed by slowly as the two medics worked simultaneously to help the two brothers. It took a total of 12 hours for the operations. Now all they had to do was wait to see the results.

**A/N: Okay so that's the last of the chapter. I really don't know if I like the whole last part—with the operation. I did some research for blindness and such and I heard of the stem cell research. Idk if how I described it is true or not. I am not a doctor. I'm just making it seem like it's risky. Okay, so anyways I had this little idea going about in my mind to write a side story about Kisara (i.e. about her parents, her birth, being raised in Suna, etc.). What do you guys think? Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know in your reviews or PM's. Also, I need ideas on how to make Sasuke suffer a little bit more. Sakura won't just forgive him so easily. He has to suffer for what he did to her. (laughs evilly). I am also thinking of having a little art contest for this story. I am not so good at art so I was hoping that some of you would submit some artwork for this story or even for Seducing Sasuke (i.e. from a scene, characters, etc) Well, you get the idea. If you decide to do so, just send me the link to your piece via PM and I'll post them on my profile for people to vote on their faves. I haven't decided on the prize yet (an OC in another story, maybe). I really hope you guys submit something (kneels on the ground begging) Please! If you'd like to draw Kisara, she has red violet hair and gray eyes (the Magician of Faith from Yu-Gi-Oh! The original series is the closest I can think of for her hair). She is supposed to resemble her mother (Rin) a lot more than her father (Kakashi). Let me know if you're thinking of entering or will enter so I can get a general idea. Xoxo Cherry Blossoms 1991 **


End file.
